The patent is directed to a toy, and more particularly to an illuminated polyhedron, such as a cube, having apertured sides with apertures into which colored translucent pegs are inserted to create designs.
Various illuminated toys and other light displays have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,030 to Gertzfeld discloses a lighted construction toy that includes a light box with a translucent top. The top includes a plurality of upstanding pegs that are arranged in a grid pattern. A plurality of blocks have sockets on their underside which may be pressed down over the pegs on the top and also cover the pegs on the upper side of the blocks. All blocks are shaped and dimensioned to fit together in the formation of a variety of structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,163 to Pisani discloses a miniature light string display container for selectively displaying a plurality of light bulbs of a miniature light string in a desired arrangement. The light display includes a container with a front display panel having an array of regularly spaced mounting openings therethrough. The openings are sized for securely receiving light bulbs of a light string at least partially therethrough in a desired arrangement or pattern which is selectable on the array of mounting openings. The display container also includes a reversibly openable entry panel with a closed position and an open position in which the rear surface of the display panel may be accessed. Electrical connection wire is extendable through the display container, when closed, for connecting the string of lights to an electrical power source so that the pattern of inserted light bulbs is illuminated. In one embodiment, the light display container is pyramid-shaped, having a plurality of triangular-shaped display panels.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to an illuminated polyhedron for displaying a plurality of designs created by translucent pegs. The illuminated polyhedron may include a base and a plurality of apertured sides extending upwardly from the base. Each apertured side may have a plurality of apertures adapted to receive the translucent pegs and retentively engage the translucent pegs. The illuminated polyhedron may further include an illumination source disposed between the apertured sides such that the illumination source provides simultaneous illumination to all of the plurality of apertured sides.
The illuminated polyhedron may include a top disposed above the apertured sides and enclosing the interior of illuminated polyhedron, and a handle connected to the top. The illuminated polyhedron may further include supports connecting the base to the top, with the supports being disposed proximate the intersection of two of the apertured sides. Still further, the base of the illuminated polyhedron may include one or more openings on the sides of the base, with drawers adapted to store a plurality of the translucent pegs being disposed in the openings, and being slidable or pivotable within the slots to move between opened and closed positions.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to an illumination toy for simultaneous use by a plurality of users. The illumination toy may include an illuminated polyhedron having a base and a plurality of apertured sides extending upwardly from the base, with each apertured side having a plurality of apertures. The illuminated polyhedron may further include an illumination source disposed between the apertured sides such that the illumination source provides simultaneous illumination to all of the plurality of apertured sides. The illumination toy may further include a plurality of translucent pegs, with the apertures of the apertured sides being adapted to receive the translucent pegs and retentively engage the translucent pegs.
The illumination toy may include a plurality of opaque sheets which the apertured sides are adapted to received, with the opaque sheets having indicia thereon corresponding to positions of at least some of the apertures of the apertured sides when the opaque sheets are disposed adjacent the apertured sides. The plurality of translucent pegs may have a plurality of colors, with each indicium of the opaque sheets corresponding to one of the plurality of colors. The illuminated polyhedron may include a top disposed above the apertured sides and enclosing the interior of illuminated polyhedron, and a handle connected to the top. The illuminated polyhedron of the illumination toy may further include supports connecting the base to the top, with the supports being disposed proximate the intersection of two of the apertured sides. Still further, the base of the illuminated polyhedron may include one or more openings on the sides of the base, with drawers adapted to store a plurality of the translucent pegs being disposed in the openings, and being slidable or pivotable within the slots to move between opened and closed positions.
Additional aspects of the invention are defined by the claims of this patent.